Do you really think I'm who they say?
by semioticXDlover
Summary: This is about a girl who washes up on the island, a girl who's world will be rocked. Everything she knows about herself will be changed. T for minor language, some drinking, later on suggestive content. :cough: guy on the beach is a sweet dude hint hint
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lost fic so don't yell at me for inconsistent storyline! After all this is a fan fiction. I will have at least one new character added, and I own none of this. I think you'll find the romance element interesting in this story. And I'm sorry if they act out of character.**

_Cayenne Isis, a member of Punk/Goth girl band Bullethole is the last person you'd expect to run away from her life. The band was up for several Grammy nominations , and she was supposedly going to New Zealand to host some MTV party. Well Cayenne was sick of being Cayenne and wanted to go back to being her old self , Allison. So she secretly booked a private yacht to make her great escape, a storm hit and let's just say things didn't go as planned…. But let's go to a few hours before that, on the boat._

Cayenne poured herself another nice, cold, Bacardi Limon. One of the benefits to being this famous was that no one knew, or really cared if you were over legal age. She lay back, and let the Pacific breeze soothe her to sleep hoping that her phone wouldn't ring. But no such luck , she picked it up the call was from Jazzmynne, another odd band member with an equally odd stage name.

"Hey."  
"Don't you hey me Caya where the hell are you?!!!" Jazzmynne screeched.

"I Dunno somewhere on the pacific ocean." Caya giggled slightly drunkenly.

"Yeah and you're drinking aren't you? Davey's looking for you, and so is everyone else, I'm sick of your crap!"

"Gawd , don't be a spazz."

"Yeah I'll stop being a spazz when you get your little self back here!" Jazzmynne hung up probably to tell the paparazzi that Caya had run away with some Glam Rock wanna-be.

"Whatever ." Caya mumbled to herself, eager to get back to her alone time………….

A Few hours later Caya was awakened by the breeze turned into an unfriendly wind rocking the yacht , and discovering that she was being drenched by raindrops the size of quail eggs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ran to the helm.

"Captain Jones what's going on."

"Go down into the galley and stay there."

"But why?"

"Can't you see that were in a storm?!! Your asking questions isn't"

Captain Jones was interrupted by a huge bolt of lightning careening out of the sky and striking the water. Suddenly everything went black for Caya…………

She didn't know how much time had passed since the storm on the ship but Caya felt this throbbing pain in her left leg. She tried to get up but was way too weak, so she looked around. She appeared to be on a beach of some sort and there was a man walking toward her.

**Well great cliff hanger huh? Betcha can't guess who the man walking toward her is. But seriously this is basically an introductory chapter to her life before and how she got to the island.**

**Caya is about 5'5" has medium length black and red hair and usually is wearing something with a band logo on it. As you can tell from the introduction she is kinda young to be drinking, I'll say around 17­-19. Any Questions? What you can't tell from this is that Caya is a really sweet girl with a kind heart. She just makes some stupid decisions, as you can see now. But romance may await her on the island, let's hope she doesn't screw it up! semioticXD**


	2. It's a new day

**Yay Chapter 2! If you guys don't review I don't know what I'll do, hmm maybe I'll kill Kate off. ) (Just Kidding) anyway thanks so far! and I still don't own Lost, But I do own Caya and assorted band members! ) Btw thoughts are in italics **_**like this**_**. Yeah I still don't own lost, or anything!! But I do own Caya and the late captain Jones, Ye I'm sorry everyone, he's dead, but don't worry he's in the place where all good captains go when they die… Joe's Crab Shack(lol)**

So Desmond was walking down the beach….But that was yesterday. (lol) Yeah, shortly after Caya momentarily awoke and re-passed out, the guy walking on the beach noticed that she was there. (not Desmond because that was yesterday D he's busy right now!) So Hurley (yes Hurley) said aloud apparently to himself.

"Dude, there's like a girl lying on the beach!

He went over to her and knelt down not knowing what to do. He thought about CPR but he could see that her chest was moving up and down steadily. He brushed a strand of ebony hair out of her face to get a better look.

_"She sure is beautiful, but she's so familiar, I wonder why." _he thought.

Her emerald green eyes fluttered open, her lids heavy with tears of pain.

"Are you here to save me?" Caya murmured deliriously.

Hurley smiled "Of course, but tell me like, one thing."  
"Hmm, what's that?"

"What's your name sweetheart?" he toned down the surfer boy talk he usually used.

"People call me Cayenne or Caya, but my real name's Allison."

"Whaddya like the best?"

"Ali." she smiled looking into his hazel eyes.

"None of the above, huh? Well anyway Ali, you can just chill now cuz you're safe with me." He winked

"Who are you?" she was baffled

"The name's Hugo, but you can call me Hurley."

"Hurley… hmm I can remember that easy!" she grinned cheekily, "They're like, my favorite clothing company to model for!"

"Y-y-you're a model?" he was suddenly intimidated.

"Actually I'm in a band, but don't worry. I'm different from those other girls, and I'm nice!"

"Okay." He blushed

Hurley wordlessly picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. She closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"He's special I can tell that already." _Caya, who will from now on be called Ali, let this ferment in her head. Strangely enough Hurley was thinking almost the same thing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, I know. But this isn't going to be is simple as it seems. I've really got to make these chapters longer… But review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else I'll make Kate die and be eaten by demented first grade emo kids!!! J/K? 3-semioticXD**


End file.
